


Dark and Empty

by Trenchcoat Hunter (Reedt)



Series: Trenchcaot Hunter's Tumblr Inspired Series [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Animated GIFs, Drabble, Inspired By Tumblr, Lots of Angst, Season/Series 15 Speculation, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedt/pseuds/Trenchcoat%20Hunter
Summary: Based on this scene in the 15 Promo: https://peanutbutterjelly-pie.tumblr.com/post/627724372928610305/inacatastrophicmind-im-fi-n-eSUFFER WITH ME IN SPECULATION
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Trenchcaot Hunter's Tumblr Inspired Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/303666
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Dark and Empty

Dean limps into the bunker's kitchen. It's dark and late, so he's surprised to see Castiel sitting at the table nursing a beer.

  
"Hey Cas"

  
"Hello Dean," Cas says, not looking his way as he takes a sip of the beer.

  
"I thought it took a whole store for you to get buzzed?"

  
"Hmm," Cas hums lightly as the beer leaves his lips and he settles it on the table. "I do not partake of this for a buzz, more of a reminder."

  
Dean shuffles from the door's threshold and into the center of the kitchen. "Reminder?"

  
"Of what it means to be human."

  
Dean stares at his old friend as the angel takes another pull from his beer bottle. "What's got you thinking about that?"

  
"Many things. Jack is resting in his room after pulling the 'Hail Mary' as you call it for us with Chuck, Sam is tending to Eileen, we got Kevin into Heaven." Cas drains his beer and stands before gently placing the bottle on the table once more before turning to Dean. Dean notices the glassy eyes on Cas' face as he smiles. "It's all over and all our loved ones are safe."

  
Dean feels the weight of the words and feels a slight chill. "Yeah, yeah they are buddy."

  
Cas turns away and walks a few steps to face the direction of Jack's room. "My son will be a benevolent deity and the world will go on. The sense of satisfaction is enormous." Something changes in the air although Dean doesn't know what it is. He can just start to feel his own eyes tear up as Castiel turns to him with a sad smile on his face. "I'm truly happy."

  
With those words, the familiar sound of a dimensional rift cracks behind Dean. the hunter snaps his head over his shoulder a moment before he locks eyes with his best friend. "Cas? Cas, what the hell is going on?"

  
Cas takes a step closer. "A courtesy The Shadow is allowing for our part in helping with Billie's plan."

  
Dean searches his friends face for something but what he doesn't know. "A courtesy?"

  
Cas steps closer once more. "To grant me some dignity for this last sacrifice."

  
The wind is knocked out of Dean as he barely breathes out, "Sacrifice? What Sacrifice?"

  
Cas implored with his eyes. "You fought for this whole world. Let me fight for my family."

"What do those dicks with wings have to do with all this?"

  
"No Dean, not them." Cas felt his heart break as he watched the confusion grow in Dean's eyes. "Jack, Sam, Eileen." Cas paused a breath. "You."

  
The rift behind Dean rumbled as he glanced over his shoulder. "That leads to The Empty."

  
"Yes Dean."

"You were gonna just disappear into the night. After EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH?"

"Jack would explain about my deal."

"DEAL?!"

Cas felt his hands shake as Dean's fury grew. He tried to side step Dean quickly, but a rough hand caught his wrist. "The Hell are you thinking, Cas!" Dean is silenced as Castiel hugs Dean tight. The Hunter latches on tightly, clenching the familiar trench coat in a death grip. The silence is only broken by the rumbling of the rift. Castiel felt the tears well up on his closed eyes before using a touch of Grace to shove Dean across the kitchen. Dean stumbles a moment before he catches himself. "CAS!"Castiel smiles sadly as he takes a backward step into the rift. The ringing silence lasts only a moment before Dean's knees hit the floor. He stares where the rift once stood, along with his best friend, as tears begin to silently fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at the [Profound Bond Server! ](https://discord.gg/profoundbond)


End file.
